Red Cloak and a Wolf
by KiAnson
Summary: Keitaro gets a red cloak with hood and why is Talbain acting strange? Yaoi PWP lemon with Little Red Riding Hood twist. Yaoi, OCC and AU Alert!


Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu and Darkstalkers belong to Capcom.

I don't know why I wrote this one but it happened. It's based on my fic; Werewolf's Mate. Plus I probably will wrote more random one-shots: yaoi, yuri or straight. Who knows? But I predict that this one will get flamed for yaoi or/and bad grammar. Which by the way, warning alert for yaoi and lemon.

"Where did this come from?" Keitaro Urashima saw a simple brown box with his name was sitting on his desk. He opened it to see a long red-hooded cape but no letter or note. He took it out of the package. "I wonder who sent it….." He wondered as he inspected the outwear. "It's not really the type of clothes that I would wear." But suddenly, he had the urge to wear it. "Well, it is for me…"

Jon Talbain was done with his errands and now, looking for his mate. "Keitaro, where are you?"

"I'm in here!" Keitaro yelled out.

Talbain looked into their room but at first, he was stunned. "What are you wearing, mate?" In front of him, Keitaro was wearing nothing but red-hooded cape. He drooled over the sight of his semi-naked mate. "I'm not complaining here but why are you dressed like BB?" The more he staring at his mate, his mind starting to slip into darkness.

"I don't know why but I'm taking this off right now." Keitaro looked down at himself. "But first, what happened to my clothes that I was wearing before? Can you he…" He stopped talking when he heard loud growling coming from his mate. "Talbain, are you okay?" He saw that Talbain transform into a werewolf. "Talbain, can you hear me?"

"Little Red Keitaro, I'm coming for you." The werewolf pounced onto his mate. He licked his chops, loving the fact that Keitaro wasn't wearing nothing but that red thing.

"My, what big eyes you have….." Keitaro's eyes widened. ' _Why did I say that?'_

"The better to see you with, mate…." Talbain growled, not knowing what he saying to Keitaro but he need him so bad. The werewolf sniffed around Keitaro's bare body.

"What big nose you have…."

"The better to smell you with….. " Talbain loved how the human smells. He pressed his cold snout on his bare chest to take in the scent.

Keitaro gasped when he felt something wet and warm gliding on his chest, especially around his nipples repeatedly. "What big tongue you have..." He moaned.

"The better to taste you with, my mate." Talbain spoke but continue to lavished his human mate's body with his tongue. Leaving Keitaro's now hard moist nipples, his long pink muscle traveled down to his stomach. He raised his his mate's lower back and legs so the werewolf had a good view of his hard cock and puckered hole. With no time wasted, he begins to lick on his mate's shaft but only leaving a thin layer of saliva. He moved his tongue to the rosy entrance and make couple of wet laps on it. He heard his mate gasped with pleasure.

Keitaro was moaning out loud as the werewolf's long and thick tongue slipped into his tight pucker. "Mate…." He whimpered when he received some rough tongue-fucking while his legs was being held up by Talbain's furry hands. He wanted to touch himself but every time he tried, his mate would stop to bite on his thighs, multiple times until he retracted his hands back on the ground. So finally, he had to forget about it and enjoyed the rimjob that his mate giving him.

Few minutes later, Talbain thought he teased Keitaro enough as he gave his rosy entrance one last good sensual lap. Then he let go his mate's legs before he licked his way up on his body. When he was face to face with his lover, he kissed him as he rubbed the head of his fully erected penis on his wet hole.

"What big cock you have…" Keitaro whispered, raised his hips and bend his knees with his feet planted on the floor so his mate can have easy access.

Fortunately for the young mage, Talbain did heard him perfectly clear. "The better to fuck you with, my dear Keitaro..." With little resistance of the tightly lubed hole, he managed to fit himself in and begin to humped his mate.

Keitaro cried out Talbain's name as he felt his bare ass got slapped by his mate's big balls. He do enjoyed that huge cock in him but his pace was bit aggressive than usual, even for a werewolf. ' _What's gotten into him?'_ He lost his train of thoughts when Talbain hit his prostate so many times. "Oh..." He moaned. "Talbain, more…"

Talbain took a bite on Keitaro's shoulder but it caught on the red outerwear. "This thing is getting in my way, get rid of it now!" He growled.

"Yes, Master Talbain..." Keitaro pulled the strings on the cloak and let it fall on the ground. He winced when the werewolf sank his teeth again on his bare shoulder. Lucky, it didn't pierced his skin but it stings so much. He felt his lover licked on his neck and one of his clawed hands stroking his shaft.

"You're mine, my mate." Talbain was softly growling in Keitaro's ear. Then he nuzzled down to other shoulder and then marked on it with his teeth. He felt his mate squeezing his ass around his shaft. "What cute little ass you have there..."

"The better for you ride me..." The answer must pleased Talbain because he was bucking his hips into Keitaro with more intense passion than ever. _'Crap, I'm going to feel that later but right now, it feels SO good.'_ He raised his legs to held onto his body much as he can. His neck was being licked and nibbled. He felt that it was going up until it reached his chin and the bottom of his lips. _'Oh, I can feel myself about to come soon.'_

"What cute lips you have.."

"The better for you to kiss me..." Keitaro got Talbain's muzzle crashed on his lips. He slipped his arms around his lover's furry neck as they kissed. He parted his lips so a wolfish tongue can slipped in. It was roaming around in his mouth and rubbing against his own tongue.

Talbain could warn Keitaro that he was about to climaxed but he was too busy on making out with him and fucking which the movements was getting stronger than ever before. But soon they both came, he happily filled his mate's ass while his hand was covered in cum. He finally pulled away from him and laid next to him. He held out his dirty hand to his mate and smirked. "You made a mess. What are you going to do about it?"

Without any hesitant or words, Keitaro took Talbain's hand and slowly licked it clean. As soon he was done, his mate grabbed him and pulled him into a different position. He finds himself on top of Talbain.

"It's not over yet, mate." Talbain caressed Keitaro's chest with his hand but leaving couple of claw marks on the soft skin. He brushed his semi-hard prick on him. "I still need you, Little Red Keitaro."

"My body is yours, Master Talbain…." Keitaro grinned as he grinded himself on his mate's cock. "Do you prefer the Big Bad Wolf?"

Talbain laughed. "I don't care on what you call me, as long I'm the one who get to fuck you and nobody else."

"Master Wolf, please….."

"Hmm….. nevermind.. " Talbain growled. "I do love the sound of that but first, you know what to do, mate."

"Yes, Master Wolf…." Keitaro stood up so he can impaled himself slowly on Talbain's hard shaft. He blushed heavily with his mate's lustful filled eyes on him. "How's that, Master?"

Talbain grinned. "Wonderful and now move, mate!" He watched his Keitaro obey his orders.

An hour passed, Felicia was looking for her on-and-off lovers. When she caught Talbain's scent, she smiled and followed it to his and Keitaro's bedroom. The door was barely opened so she peeked inside. "Oh, my….." She saw that Talbain as werewolf had Keitaro pinned against the wall with his cock ramming into him. Neither of them didn't noticed her presence but only focus on each other. She felt bit jealous and left out but she know that they need some time alone, just two of them. Plus Talbain would strangle her if she ever interrupt their special day. "Next time, hopefully…." She whispered as she closed the door.

"What was that?" Keitaro wondered.

"Do you even care?" Talbain smirked as he kissed his shoulder.

Keitaro shook his head. "My focus is only on you." He whimpered when Talbain made series of love bites on wherever he reached.

"Good!" The werewolf smirked. "I would be angry if you didn't."

"Then make me..." Keitaro couldn't finished his sentence as he got Talbain's tongue shoved into his mouth. He was amazed on how long they were it. He was getting tired soon but it was so great. He clenched his ass to squeeze his mate's cock. He would say something witty but his mouth was preoccupied.

Neither Talbain or Keitaro don't know who blacked out first or when they climaxed but both of them had a smile on their faces when it happened.

Couple of hours later, Talbain woke up by Keitaro's side and he was back to being human. He let out a loud yawn as he sat up on the wasn't surprised that they're both naked. Then he saw that his mate's body was covered with multiple bites and claw marks but they disappeared soon. ' _Shit… I can't believe I did that to him...'_ Then he saw something red next to his mate. ' _Where did he get that?'_ Then it clicked in his mind on what made him do it. He gently ran his fingers through his mate's hair. "I'm sorry, Keitaro."

Keitaro was slowly opened his eyes to see his mate touching his hair. "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

Talbain smirked. "I always sleep well after we have our little fun. How about you?" He kissed Keitaro's forehead.

"Me, too but I don't think I can barely walk properly for awhile." Keitaro's cheeks has a light blush. He lift his body up so he can sit on Talbain's lap. "Are you okay? You just went in this unusual rage. The sex was even rougher than usual."

"I'm sorry about that, mate. I don't fucking know how did that happened. But when I saw you wearing that red hood, my mind went dark….."

"Mate, it's not your fault. Someone sent me this today but I don't know who would do that to us." Keitaro grabbed the red-hood cloak from the floor. "I think I'm going to throw this out."

"No!" Talbain took it from him.

"What? Why? I don't want to keep something that makes you go mad." Keitaro stared at his mate.

Talbain placed the hooded cloak, next to him. "It's not what you think." He wrapped his arms around Keitaro. "It's not bad-shit crazy but more like primal lust that I need to fulfill with you crazy."

"I'm surprised that you don't do this to BB as well. Maybe she'll leave you alone if you did."

"Well…. she's a cute psychotic girl with it but on you, it makes you even more damn sexy."

Keitaro blushed. "I'm not….."

"It's my opinion, mate. You can't make me change my mind." Talbain pressed his lips on Keitaro's cheek. "Plus I get to fuck your little ass a lot quicker."

"Talbain!"

"You love me, my mate." Talbain kissed his mate dearly.

"Yes, I do."

The feral Darkstalker licked and gently nibbled on his mate's neck. "You know there is a full moon coming up pretty soon. Can you image on what would happen if you wore it on that night?"

Keitaro's eyes widened. "I think I know what to wear on the next full moon."

Epilogue

BB Hood was sneaking around the Hinata Dorm on the night of the full moon. She know that Talbain's one of the dangerous Darkstalkers. That's why she sent his mate that hooded cloak, dipped with a spell of darkest desire. She didn't care if the young mage would be in danger. She need proof that he was the one killed her grandmother. She searched high and low for them in the building until she heard Keitaro screaming.

"I got you now!" The petite human grabbed her gun from her basket. She ran toward the sounds. When she got the hot-springs, the door was locked and she didn't want to lose the element of surprise. She went up on the roof. Once she got on it, she grabbed her binoculars to find her target.

"Talbain!"

From the distance, she spotted Talbain in full wolf form by the springs. He was hunched over his mate. "What in the?" She didn't expect to see that animal fucking a red-hooded Keitaro in a doggy-style position (no pun intended). "So that's his deepest and darkest desire but I thought it would be hunting and eating helpless animals since he transform into a wolf." She was so confused yet was amazed that mage can take that much of the wolf's cock in him.

"Maybe there is another way to get the truth about my grandmother's death…." She should leave but can't stop. She was still observing the wolfish Talbain mating with Keitaro as his inhuman tongue was being sucking on by his mate. "The only dilemma that I'm facing now is should I leave or stay and watch?"

A/N: Thanks for reading the fic and hope you enjoy it.


End file.
